Family Bath Time
by airiustide
Summary: Korra and Noatak share a bath with their twins after a long day. Short and sweet one-shot.


**Korra and Noatak share bath time with their twins after a long day. A sweet and short one-shot.**

 **I do not own Legend of Korra.**

They both settled in the large tub of their bathroom. Korra carefully fire bent the water to a comfortable temperature before gently dipping her one year old in the water. Kallik cooed as his feet touched the water and he laughed in delight, his open mouth displaying his only two teeth. Korra bent backwards so the water he was splashing with his feet didn't get in her face.

Noatak came in after Korra and their son, holding their one-year old daughter, Ila, against his strong chest and hummed when they sunk into the warm water. Ila was a daddy's girl and was always calm in Noatak's arms much to Korra's jealousy. But Kallik was the most energetic of the twins, no doubt taking after his mother.

"Ugh, this is what I've waiting for all day." Korra moaned, sinking in the water all the way to her neck, being careful not to allow Kallik to go in too far. "It's been years and Tenzin still trains me intensively like I'm some damn rookie."

"Improvement and perfection are two different things, my love." Noatak commented.

"What's that supposed to mean." Korra frowned.

"You still haven't mastered controlling your emotions."

"Well, I'd like to think I'm a hell of a lot better than I was before."

"That you have been." Her husband agreed.

"I mean, what's it take? I push myself and I get nowhere. I know I didn't learn to airbend til a year ago but can't he cut me some slack? I'm trying."

"No need to criticize yourself, Korra, you will master airbending in due time."

"I hope so." She mumbled.

Kallik finally calmed down and instead made spit bubbles and popped them with his chubby fingers. He would giggle every time the bubble would disappear. Ila snuggled even closer to her father and groaned, obviously trying to get more warmth. Korra was wondering if she was getting sleepy. The thought quickly left her when she managed to get a good look between Noatak's legs.

"My eyes are up here, Avatar."

Her face snapped up to see her husband smirking at the attention she was giving his organ. She blushed and stuck her tongue out at him. "It's been forever. I can't help it."

Noatak sighed. "It's been two days, I think you'll survive."

"I remember a time when you were all over me." Korra pouted bouncing her son up and down in the water a bit.

"I also recall a time when I wasn't as old or a father of lively twins."

The avatar smiled, thinking of how her and Noatak got to this point. It was strange when Amon requested a compromise in exchange for courting her. Korra thought he was nuts and refused. Why would he give up his cause for the sake of dating her?

But the citizens of Republic City were unsettled due to the possibility of war. After some time and preassure with the exception of her friends and family who assured her they would back her up regardless of what decision she made, she and the council drew up an agreement with him. Much to Tarrlok's disagreement, in which everyone told him to put a sock in it.

He would call off the impending war in exchange for non-bender equal rights and more severe punishments for benders who abuse their bending. A seat in the council must be open for a non-bender through the vote of the non-bender citizens of Republic City. When asked if he would be a candidate, Amon stated he would not and only wished to be the face leading non-benders into a better future. It was up to them at that point to take it from there.

Korra thought it was strange but took it for what it was and so did the council. All charges for his crimes were dropped and he began courting the avatar.

At first, she was stubborn. Always ordering the most expensive thing on the menu when out on dates with him and wearing the most unappealing clothes she could find. None of this turned him away and he was actually impressed with her efforts to scare him away.

After some time, he came forward with his true identity. He wanted Korra to know all of him and with some time and reluctance she accepted him. There was immense conflict when he came out as Noatak to the public and Tarrlok, shocked and hurt, never spoke to his brother again but the world soon moved on.

A year after being an official couple, he took her in the bathroom stall of a restaurant. Caught up in a wild sex game they had been playing for months. They were all over each other with no regard or consequence. Or so they thought. Korra and Noatak found out they were expecting a month later. Months after that, they discovered it was twins.

"If it's any consolation, I think you look good for forty-three." Korra grinned.

"Noted." Her husband mumbled, unamused. "Although, I would think someone as young and full of energy as you are would take to time to actually change a diaper."

"Are we on this again?" Korra groaned.

"Not once, Korra. Two kids. One year. Not once."

"Boo, I get it. You could've made it easy on yourself and not allow me to get away with it for a whole year."

"I wasn't implying that I didn't play fault."

"Good, cause you got a lot to go over with me. By that time, they should be good and ready to be potty trained. Isn't that right, man man." She cooed at Kallik. He laughed at his mother's antics and a stream of urine shot in her direction. "Whoa there, Kid!" Korra managed to dodge it on time.

Noatak gave a hearty laugh and Ila stirred, looking up at her father and giving him a gummy smile. She loved his laugh and it was rare to hear it. "I suggest we get these little ones to bed."

Korra climbed out of the tub and bent the water off her and Kallik. Noatak did the same for him and Ila. Heading for the door leading out of the bathroom, Noatak wrapped his arm around Korra's shoulder and bent down to give her a chaste kiss.


End file.
